Bernie
- Other outfits▾= - Naked= - Western= - Electrocuted= }}}} | species = Hermit crab | gender = Male | first = "Fishy Story" | last = The Toothpaste }} Bernie is one of the four main characters in the series. He is a clawless hermit crab who lives on the Volcanic Island with his best friend Zig. Comparatively, he is smarter than Zig. He is often seen making gadgets and devices to help Zig get Marina the mermaid. Despite their occasional squabbles (such as when Zig tried to eat him or when he takes advantage of him), Zig and Bernie show that they care for each other very much. Zig makes Bernie happy at times and vice versa. His girlfriend is the starfish on Marina's hair. Personality and Traits Bernie is a highly intelligent hermit crab who is able to come up with gadgets for Zig to catch Marina. Even though Bernie is Zig's right-hand crab, he's more than willing to go out of his way to help make solutions for Sharko and Marina. Bernie is able to build amazing devices like a geothermal steam machine, a lightning rod hose weapon, and a souped-up jet-ski boat. Bernie has a soft spot for other hermit crabs, seeing how he refused to eat other hermit crabs in The Tiny Tyrant, and he loved the the thousands of hermit crab kids and he took very good care of them such as building them a playground, tended their injuries and bottle-fed them as if they were his own children. As a scientist, Bernie loves to test his inventions and build things of real merit, and he certainly doesn't like it when Zig and Sharko destroy his inventions and his LEGO bridge in Silly Builders. Bernie can be a power-hungry opportunist when his muscle formula gave him enhanced super-strength which he used to overthrow King Neptune and usurp the throne. Bernie doesn't like being disrespected or replaced as seen in Bernie Moves House and Little Shrimp Buddy. Bernie is able to build his own home in'' Bernie Moves House'' and made good use of Marina's and Sharko's company to humiliate Zig. When Zig chose a shrimp to get Marina for him, Bernie was proven to be capable of sabotaging the shrimp's efforts and get him in trouble with his parents. Bernie is often the one who gets Zig and Sharko to unite in order to defeat an enemy that threatens Marina's well-being and/or uses her for their own personal gain. He normally gets along very well with Marina, despite all the times he helped Zig try and catch her. He was terrified of being her pet in "Mermaid's Pup" but also seems to have some attraction for her, blushing every time he gets kissed by her. Stuffed Toys ''showed that he got all the way to the desert with a male baby dolphin's toy. When he and the toy got all the way back to the Volcanic Island, he saw that the baby dolphin is playing with Zig, thinking that he is his toy. He and the toy then put on soldier helmets to save Zig. ''Lost Starfish ''also shows that Marina loses her favourite starfish. He then falls in passion/love with the starfish. He and the female starfish do love things together. Marina and Sharko then found the starfish, and takes her home, leaving Bernie and the starfish crying each other. But at the end of the episode, they met each other and Marina decided to let them go start dating. Trivia *In season 2, his pupils became smaller. *Even though Bernie is undeniably cute, certain characters like the Ghost Pirate and the Bully Manta Ray are actually afraid of him. *Despite his small stature, Bernie is able to lift a large anchor out of the Abyss to rescue Zig, Sharko and their Angler fish friend. *He was seen naked without any shell in the episode, ''The Fan. There are also other episodes where he has his shell off. *Bernie is the only main character to be absent in an episode. Despite being present in every episode of the first season, he is missing in the following episodes from season 2: **"Fishing for Hyenas"; **"The Conquistador"; **"Sharko and Zig on the Rocks"; **"Self-Defense Academy"; **"A Relative Problem"; **"Tourists"; **"Daddy Little Doggy"; **"The Mummy"; **"Heat Wave"; **"Disco in the Dark". Gallery Zig & Sharko - Bernie with Shattered Eyes.png Zig & Sharko - Bernie Phone.png Bernie S2.PNG|Bernie in Season 2-3 Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males